Keep Smiling My Sister
by Hatake Liza
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke gara-gara hal yang tidak disengaja. Sasuke mengidap HIV/AIDS? RnR please


**Keep Smiling My Sister**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author****: Liza Hatake n' Kazuma B' Tomat **

**Genre ****: Family-Hurt/comfort**

**Character : Sakura Sasuke**

**Rated ****: T**

**

* * *

**

***Sakura POV***

Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Aku berusia 15 tahun. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Konoha International School (KIS) kelas 1 SMA. Tapi, masa-masa remajaku sangat tidak menyenangkan dibandingkan teman-temanku yang lain. Itu diakibatkan karena aku yang hanya tinggal bersama nenek dan kakekku. Ayahku pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, sedangkan Ibuku telah lama meninggal ketika aku lahir. Ayah memang sangat mencintai Mama, tapi tidak denganku. Ayah mengganggapku sebagai anak kutukan karena aku yang dianggap sebagai pembunuh mama ketika melahirkanku. Maka dari itu, aku mengganggap diriku tidak berharga, lebih baik aku yang meninggal daripada mama yang harus pergi, sedangkan aku hidup bersama Ayah tidak menyayangiku sama sekali.

Ibuku sudah menikah 2 kali. Yang pertama ia menikah dengan keluarga Uchiha dan yang kedua dengan keluarga Haruno. Dari pernikahan Ibuku dengan Tuan Fugaku lahirlah Sasuke, sedangkan antara Ibuku dengan ayahku lahirlah aku. Aku sempat mengenal Sasuke, ketika waktu itu aku melihat foto album Ibuku dengan Tuan Fugaku. Aku melihat foto Sasuke sangat rukun sekali dengan kedua orangtuanya. ''Ya ampun ternyata Sasuke manja banget sih!'' ucapku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat foto-foto keluarga Uchiha.

Kubuka lembar per lembar album foto Ibuku. Tapi, ketika kubuka halaman terakhir album itu, yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah tulisan yang menurutku tak penting. Akhirnya kututup saja album yang cukup tebal itu dan kuletakkan di pangkuanku.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, entah mengapa aku seperti tersambar petir dan aku penasaran sekali untuk membuka halaman terakhir itu.

_**Alamat rumah:**_

_**Jln. Uchiha Raya blok C. 2 **_

_**Konohagure**__** –Jepang–**_

_**Telepon: +21391091**_

Ini rumah Ibuku dengan Tuan Fugaku? Apa masih ada rumah ini sampai sekarang? Jika ada, mungkin bangunannya sudah tidak kokoh lagi, cat yang mengelupas, dan tumbuh ilalang yang sudah memanjang dan menguning.

Akupun terdiam sejenak. Aku berpikir apa yang dapat kuperbuat untuk mencari keluargaku, Sasuke ataupun Tuan Fugaku.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ya kalau kutelepon saja?'' ucapku penasaran.

_**Maaf, nomor yang dituju sudah tidak aktif ...**__**.**_

''Ah sial!'' kataku agak kesal. Aku sempat kecewa, tapi kupikir aku bisa langsung menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Akhirnya aku langsung mengambil pulpen dan secarik kertas. Akupun menulis alamat keluarga Uchiha itu.

-oOo-

**Keesokkan harinya... **

**Pukul 06.30 WK**

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Hari ini sungguh dingin. Tak seperti biasanya. Akupun membuka jendela kamarku. Hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk menerpa rambut pink-ku yang panjang. Gorden kamarkupun juga berkibaran akibat angin yang kubilang cukup gila ini. Akupun melihat apa yang terjadi diluar. Daun-daun berterbangan, bahkan berserakan di rumahku. Tak satupun orang yang keluar rumah.

Dengan angin yang sekencang itu, akhirnya aku menutup jendela kamarku.

Aku sempat berpikir, apakah aku bisa pergi mencari keluarga Uchiha itu atau tidak. Tapi, selagi hari belum hujan, mengapa tidak?

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

Ah sial! Ketika aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, justru malah hujan besar yang datang, disertai angin kencang dan gemuruh petir yang luar biasa menyeramkan. Aku memang sudah menyuruh supir pribadiku untuk menemaniku mencari rumah itu. Akupun sudah berpamitan dengan kakek dan nenek.

''Lho katanya kamu mau pergi?'' tanya nenekku yang heran melihatku murung, hanya duduk diam dan termangu di sofa.

''Gimana aku mau pergi nek? Lihat saja, sekarang sedang hujan..." ujarku lesu sepeti tanpa harapan.

''Hmm... Hari ini memang cuacanya tidak mendukung, tapi nenek yakin besok kamu pasti bisa bertemu kakakmu,'' kata nenek optimis. Lalu nenekpun mengelus rambutku.

''Jadi hari ini bagaimana dong nek?" ujarku sambil melirik ke arah jendela.

''Kamu ada tugas dari guru Kakashi kan?'' tanya nenek yang membuatku semangatku kembali. "Nanti nenek bantu. Bagaimana?''

''Ok. Ayo nek lebih baik sekarang saja!" kataku sambil menarik tangan nenek menuju ruang belajarku.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**To Be Continued..****..**

**

* * *

**

**Fict colab pertama kita akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Maaf ya kalo ****ada kesalahan/kekurangan dalam fict ini, mohon dimaafkan. ^^v**

***Jangan lupa RnR ya***

***ayo tebak! Siapa tuh yang nulis? Wkwkwkw***

**Sign,**

**Liza Hatake as writer.**

**Kazuma B'tomat a.k.a. Kazuma Big Tomat as editor.**


End file.
